How Come I'm Not Happy?
by Les Papillons
Summary: Lily cheats on Travis with Ray. Mostly rily with spurts of Trarker and Kimbbie. Read and review please.
1. How Come I'm Not Happy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or any of the characters.**

**A/N I know I already posted this in a different account but I'm posting it here again in chapter form this time.**

Chapter 1

Lily's POV:

I know I should be happy. I have Travis, a perfect boyfriend, a hit single, and my best friends Ray, Parker, and Robbie. But lately I can't stop thinking about someone, someone other then my boyfriend Travis, someone who I thought I had forgotten about a long time ago, at least in that way.

My thoughts were interupted when a boy with spiky sandy blonde hair appeared in the door of mickey's. I bent my head down hoping that he wouldn't see me. My heart used to flip over in happiness everytime I saw him but now I felt it was much safer to avoid him. But he saw me and after paying for his latte at the counter he came to sit next to me. He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips but the fireworks didn't go off in my head like they used to. "Hey Lily" Travis said. "Hey" I replied. "So I was wondering if you'd like do something after school tommorow" he said with a grin. "sure" I answered hoping I sounded enthusiastic "that would be great how about we meet here at around seven.

Travis's POV:

Lily was acting really wierd , actually she'd been acting a little strange for the past few weeks. We used to spend so much time together when we first started going out but now it seems different. We used to talk for hours about anything and everything but now it seems different. We still talk but Lily doesn't open up to me like she used to maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe I'm being a little paranoid about this whole thing because she seems really enthusiastic about hanging out tommorow after school. Yeah I'm probably just imaginging things.

Do you like it. Do you see where this is going? Well if you don't then please post back so I can write more so you can find out k? Okay.

Chapter 2

Ray's POV:

I can't believe I let this happen. Every minute of everyday since Lily started dating Travis I spend mentally hitting myself for being so stupid. I had so many chances to tell her, so many chances. And the ironic thing Lily says that she used to like me, if I had been braver I could've been the happiest guy in the world. If I had tryed just a little harder all this wouldn't be happening and I wouldn't be walking in the door of Mickeys and seeing Lily with Travis's arm wrapped around her. As if she knew that I was thinking about her Lily looked up at me and our eyes met. I quickly looked away and went to sit down at a table far away from the happy couple after ordering my cappucino. I was far away enough that I could watch them without them seeing me. I saw Travis give Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and then get up and leave. Lily stayed where she was for a few seconds until Travis was out of sight then got up and to my surprise walked over to the table where I was sitting sipping my cappucino. "Hi Ray" she greated me. "Hey" I replied trying to sound cheerful. "Can I tell you something?" Lily said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. "Sure" I said surprised. "I-I think I like someone other then Travis" she said. My heart did a flip inside my chest. What was she trying to say. "What do you mean?" I asked scared and excited at the same time as I waited for her answer. Lily looked down at her hot chocolate and started fiddling with the handle nervously. Finally she looked up at me and quietly said "I-I think I like you Ray". She looked at me waiting for me to say something. I couldn't think of anything to say, I had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like all my life and now I was in complete shock. So I did the only thing that I could I leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was so sweet that my mind went totally blank. Suddenly Lily pulled away and looked over my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and came face to face with Travis Strong.

Lily's POV:

The kiss that I had been waiting for for what seemed like all my life was cut short when I heard a gasp of disbelief. I opened my eyes and saw Travis standing there looking at me with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in shock. I quickly pulled away from the kiss and opened my mouth to say something. Before I could say anything he spun around and walked quickly out the door but not quickly enough to stop me from seeing the single tear on his cheek.

**A/N Aaaaw don't you feel so sorry for Travis. You trily shippers probably want chase me off these message boards don't you. Yeah you probably do. But I'll make Travis feel better in future chapters don't worry.**


	2. I Like You Alot But

Chapter 3

Travis's POV: 

What did I do wrong? I thought as I walked out of Mickeys for the second time in half an hour. Just fifteen minutes ago I had thought that me and Lily were probably the most perfect couple in roscoe but just a few minutes ago that had all changed. Why had she done this to me? I had poured out my heart and soul to her and she had smashed it to pieces. But then I thought back to the last few days. Began to remember all the times in the last few days when Lily had been acting weird. I had thought it was because of some stupid algebra test! How could I not have realized what was happening. Maybe I had but I just hadn't wanted to believe it I thought as I arrived at my house. I opened the front door and ran up the stairs not even bothering to take of my muddy shoes at the door. I slammed my bedroom door behind me and sat down on my bed and closed my eyes trying to meditate but everytime I closed my eyes I saw the image of Lily kissing Ray, as if it were glued to the inside of my eyelids. How could she have done this to me?

Lily's POV(the next day at school):

The next day I was nervous as I stood by Travis's locker waiting for him like. I needed to talk to him. I didn't want him mad at me although that was probably inevitable now. My thoughts were interupted when I saw Travis walking down the hall. This sight used to send chills up my spine but now all it did was make the guilt and nevousness come rushing back twice as bad as ever. "Uh hey Travis" I said "about yesterday I-" "I know what happened yesterday!" Travis said interupting me befroe I could finish. "I wish I didn't know but now that I do I just want to forget about it, all of it, especially you Lily Randal" He said his voice full of hurt and anger. Then he turned around and walked away down the hall without a backwards glance. "Travis just let me explain! Please." I called after him even though he was now too far away to hear me. People had now began to stare and all I wanted to do was crawl into a dark place and die. I had just decided on spending the morning in the bathroom when Ray's, voice full of concern, said from behind me "so I see it didn't go too well then did it". "No not at all" I sighed. "Ray I really like you, you know that but I really don't think that we should be couple, at least until all this between Travis and me" I said. I had been preparing myself for this because I knew that however much we like each other we couldn't become a couple right now. I would destroy RFR as well as my friendship with Travis. I looked up at Ray waiting for him to say something. I saw the concern and caring for me in his eyes and knew that it would work out, that when this whole problem was over we could be more then friends, and most of all that he understood. "I understand Lily" he said "hey I waited this long a few more days won't kill me" he joked. "Thank you so much for understanding" I said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before noticing that the halls were almost empty. "We better get to class or we'll end up with detention" I said and headed off to class together happier then I had been in days.

**A/N What do you think so far? You hate it don't you yeah I figured that people wouldn't like it. Maybe cause of all this rily fluff. I have to get all this rily fluff out of my system after watching the season finale which I have taped and watch almost everyday. I just love the rilyness in that episode. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol. Sorry inside joke anyways I really do want to know what you guys think.**


	3. How the Heck Does HE Know!

doesn't really work if you have 3 e's in your name and I don't think there are any people who start with y...

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.Keeley.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-'

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-


	4. The Joys of Math Class

Parker's POV (sixth period english):

I looked across the room at the spot that I was used to starring at during math, it was probably the reason that I liked math so much. I know it is crazy but I loved looking at his sandy brown hair and his clear greyish eyes. But the thing that was different about today was that today I had a little bit of hope. I know this may sound mean and selfish but now that Lily was no longer going out with Travis there was that small miniscule chance that I could... What? I asked myself, he likes LILY, your best friend its not as if you have that much of a chance with him even if they're not going out. I couldn't stop this argument that I had constantly been having with myself for the past few days since Lily told me about what had happened. I looked over across the classroom at Travis and was surprised to see that he was looking back at me with his steady grey eyes. I quickly looked away and turned my gaze back to the equations in front of me. I had managed to keep my gaze fixated on the work in front of me for a whole five minutes when I felt a piece of paper hit my shoe. I waited until the teacher was looking the other way and then bent down to pick it up. As soon as I unfolded it I recognized his spiky writing.

_Parker_

_I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at Mickey's after school today. Just to talk._

_Travis_

My heart began to beat faster as I read the note over for the fourth time. What did he mean? It didn't really matter what he meant though because I knew that I would go. I looked over across the classroom at him and he smiled. I turned the crumpled piece of paper over and scribbled a response on the back.

_Travis_

_Ok. I'll see you there. _

_Parker_

I passed it to the person beside me and pointed at Travis. I saw the note make its way over to him and watched as he opened it to read it. I saw him grin and seeing that grin made me happier then I'd been in a long time.

Ray's POV:

I was excited for school to be over, and that was saying something since I'm usually pretty excited for school to be over on a normal day. But today I had a date with Lily, okay well it wasn't OFFICIALLY a date but still.

I spent all of last period doodling in my math notebook and by the end of it it kind of looked like and ode to Lily. I had filled up a whole page with Lily's name next to mine with little hearts. I know this sounds stupid but I figured that I may as well us my notebook for something more important then stupid algebra.

As soon as the last bell rang I ran to my locker to put away my books. I grabbed my bag and ran my fingers through my hair. As soon as I started walking to the station I saw Lily up ahead. I ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Lil" I said "Excited about our date?".

"Hi Ray" she replied, smiling.

"I uh wanted to talk to you about our date." Lily said looking down at the hand that I was holding. I frowned. Did she want to call it off?

"I was thinking that maybe we should uh you know not tell Travis about it." I breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to call it off.

Robbie's POV:

I had just started walking towards the station after school when I saw Ray and Lily walking ahead of me. I don't really know if it was just me but it almost looked like they were holding hands. Well I guess it wasn't that hard to believe since Lily had kissed Ray I thought as my second glance confirmed it. It wasn't as if I was going to tell Travis, I had learned my lesson last time, plus I know that Travis was taking this whole Lily and Ray thing hard enough without me butting in. Besides I do owe Lily big for keeping Kim a secret.

I sighed as I remember my talk with Kim that day. I remembered how she had spent the whole time we were together talking about all the broadcast ideas her and River were planning. I'm not normally a jealous person but the thought of her and River spending all that time together was really getting to me.

Maybe it was the fact that River seemed to like Kim and it was common knowledge that the GRP (great River Pierce) always got any girl that he wanted even when he was up against jocks his age and I, a mere ninth grader, stood no chance whatsoever.

Maybe I should give up. But then I remembered that if I gave up I would be doing exactly what River wanted me to and I didn't what to give him that satisfaction. I wouldn't give up on Kim, I had to do something about it but how?


	5. Fights At Mickey's

**Disclaimer: I still don't own RFR (if only I did sigh) or any of the characters. **

**A/N Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've been busy. Hope you like this chapter though. **

Chapter 5

Travis's POV:

Maybe this wasn't a good idea to meet with Parker. I shouldn't be so afraid to talk to Lily. I mean she used to be my girlfriend. I used to talk to her every day on the phone for hours. Nothing had really changed about her had it? Oh wait yeah it had, she'd kissed Ray, who she had promised me wouldn't affect our relationship.

The argument that I was having with myself was interupted when the exact person that I had been thinking about walked through the door at Mickeys.

The cold winter air outside had flushed her cheeks and her windswept blonde hair was held back in a bandana. She must have sensed me staring at her because she looked in my direction. Lily turned to leave but I stood up and called out her name.

"Lily. Wait."

Lily's POV:

I didn't need this right now, I really didn't.I thought as I heard Travis' voice. Plus Ray, my sort of boyfriend, was going to be here any minute. I was stressed out. Trust me watching two guys have a fist fight over you in the middle of the cafeteria isn't as flattering as it sounds.

Just then I saw Ray coming through the door. Just what I needed. I tried to send him a telepathic message not to mention anything about us in front of Travis. It's not as if I'm ashamed of him or anything it's just that I really wasn't in the mood for a repeat of the cafeteria incident.

"Hey Lily, ready for our date" he said before spotting Travis.

Nice going Ray I thought as I saw the look on Travis' face. Right away I knew that this some how this wasn't going to end up being a fun filled evening. "So you guys are already going out?" he said bitterly, his voice a mix of hurt and anger.

"Um Travis it's not like that it's just that..." I started to say but was interupted by Travis.

"Oh yeah Lily then what is it like?" he shot back. Tears stung at my eyes as tried to think of something to say.

"Why do you have to make this so hard for Lily Swami?" Ray said, trying to stick up for me.

"You think this is hard for Lily?!? Do you remember how you felt last year when I kissed Lily? Well that's exactly how I feel now so you can't say that _I'm _the one making it hard for _Lily_." Travis yelled at Ray.

"Travis I can't help the fact that I like Ray." I said frustrated. Why couldn't he just understand instead of making everyone miserable about it?

"Hey what's going on over there?" Mickey had walked over hearing the yelling. "You guys are scaring away all my customers. If you're going to make all that noise you're going to have to leave"

"Fine" Travis said under his breath, turned around, and walked out the door.

Ray's POV:

"I can't believe he's being such a jerk." I said puting my arm around Lily. I had basically just ruined our date so I needed to make it up to her somehow.

"Come on Ray. You know he does have a right to be mad I'm the one who cheated on him remember." Lily said

"Well yeah but he should just get over it don't you think. I mean he's the one always saying that pain is good right." I replied.

"Yeah but it still doesn't stop me from feeling awful." she said "What am I going to do Ray? You've got to help me."

Just then a voice said behind me "Hello Ray. Hey Randy. Whatsup?" I turned around to see Parker standing behind me.

"Well Travis think's I'm evil and has decided to yell at me everytime he sees me so all in all I'm having a great day." Lily said sarcastically.

"Speaking of T-man he told me to meet him here today but it by the looks of him he didn't really look like he was in a mood to do much of anything" Parker sighed. Is it just me or does it kind of seem like Parker _likes_ Travis? Hmmm...

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter I've been pretty busy lately with homework as well as some other little one shots that I'm working on. I love the fact that some people are reviewing cause I can always improve (thanks for the tips on paragraphing, I'm sorry if I made anyones eyes glaze over) so keep it up and it just might inspire me to right longer chapters ;) **

**Keeley**


	6. I Know This Sounds Stupid

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own RFR or any of the characters.**

**A/N This is a Travis/Parker chapter but don't worry I'll make sure that this fic stays rily because all my fics are rily and I would be breaking a law if it wasn't rily lol. Anyways I'll make the next chapter have lots of rily in it to make all you rily shippers happy k? Okay.**

Travis's Diary Entry:

Dear Diary,

I don't know what is wrong with me. It seems like everytime I'm near Lily it just ends up in a yelling match. I know I should just get over it and move on but what Lily did really hurt me, she was the first girl I ever loved and one of the first people to make me feel like Roscoe was my home.

Usually I'm calm and collected but lately my emotions, both good and bad, have been impossible to keep hidden behind all my usualy buddha quotes. That's one of the reasons why I'm writing in this diary. I don't usually keep a diary but I thought that it might be easier to get my emotions out on paper since they seem so eager to escape.

I don't understand how I could have forgotten about Parker. I had decided to meet her and talk to her because it almost seemed like she was one of the only people who would understand. Parker seemed to understand me a little better then some people do. She knows when I'm upset and has this quiet dignity that I admire in people. I don't know if she will understand why I left Mickey's without talking to her though. I'll try to talk to her about it in school tommorow, I just hope she'll listen.

Parker's POV:

I walked into school that morning feeling as if this was going to be the start of a bad day. I had woken up late and missed my bus and as I was sorting through my books I realized that I had also left my history paper at home. I slammed my locker door shut with a bang, taking out my frustration on the innocent peice of metal.

I decided to go to the cafeteria and start studying for the algebra test this afternoon. As soon as I got there I spotted Travis over at the bubble tea machine. My stomach did a flip as he turned around to look at me.

"Parker I was wondering if I could talk to you about yesterday." he asked. I'm not one to hold a grudge so I sat down with him at a table after buying myself a cola from the drink machine.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked although I knew that it probably had something to do with Lily.

"I know this sounds really stupid but I'm really confused about this whole thing with Lily, I mean I know I'm being really stupid and I should just forgive her but she really hurt me." Travis said. It was really weird talking to Travis because he seemed different. He seemed like he was being completely honest and letting his gaurd down. In that moment it felt like I knew Travis Strong, not the independant buddha quoting one, but the Travis Strong who needed other people's help, who needed my help.

**A/N I made this chapter really short because I think this is my worst chapter yet and it turned out really cheesy. Oh well I am kind of having temporary writers block with this story so please don't hate me for it. **

**Keeley**


	7. The Perfect Moment

Chapter 7

Lily's POV:

I seriously must be the luckiest girl in the world, I thought as I walked into school the next morning, thinking about my date with Ray last night. He had been so sweet and funny last night and had totally kept my mind off of the whole issue with Travis. I giggled outloud thinking of when Ray had stood up on the table at Mickey's and started singing along to my favourite song in a very loud out of key voice. Even though I had punched him it made me laugh and I had still enjoyed it.

"What are you giggling about beautiful lady?" asked Ray as he walked up to my locker.

"Just thinking about your little stunt at Mickey's last night." I said as he gave me a light peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I've been thinking, maybe when you become a famous rock star I can sing back up." Ray joked. I punched him lightly on the arm. "Ow Lil, that hurt, I'm going to have to get you back for that."

"Stop it Ray" I screeched as he began to tickle me.

"Hey guy's, having fun?" asked Robbie from behind us. We stopped our tickle fight and turned around to see Robbie standing behind us with his eyebrow raised. "Sorry to stop the party guys but we need to figure out what we're going to do about RFR," Robbie said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ray.

"What I mean is that we need to figure out if Travis is going to be at RFR anymore or not. People are going to start wondering so we need to know if he's in or out." Robbie replied.

"I'm in." said Travis from behind me. We all turned around to look at him. "I talked to Parker and I realized that I shouldn't be dwelling on the past anymore," he continued looking straight at me.

"Glad to have you back Travis," I said grinning and giving him a friendly hug.

"Yeah, the audience missed the pointless buddha quotes," Ray joked earning himself a punch in the arm from me.

"Well I'm glad this drama is all over with," Robbie said, "now we can welcome Smog back on RFR today.

"Actually I won't be able to make it today, I've kind of got a date with Parker to get to" Travis said.

Who would have thought that he would end up with Parker? Oh well at least we're all happy and friends again, well some of us were more then friends I thought as I smiled up at Ray. Ray was a great guy and I was glad that we had taken the chance and become a couple.

"What are you thinking about? How great a boyfriend I am?" Ray asked as he saw me looking at him as we walked off down the hall to our first class. I laughed, sometimes it seemed like he could almost read my mind.

"Yeah something like that." I said softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against mine. It was the perfect kiss and the perfect moment and I never wanted to forget it.

The End

**A/N Wasn't that sweet? I put in alot of rily fluff because a) I promised you I would and b) I love rily fluff. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading that story as much as I did writing it. The story Endings and Begginings is going to be the sequel to this story. The first chapter of it is already posted. Anyways even though I'm finished writing this story I would still appreciate lots and lots of reviews. Consider it a Christmas present (or a holiday present if you don't celebrate Christmas) to me. Toodles!**

**Keeley**


End file.
